


GOT7 at Six Flags; BamBam Meets You!

by KimCharmaine



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimCharmaine/pseuds/KimCharmaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would it look like to run into GOT7, and meet BamBam on a rollercoaster in Six Flags; LA? Well. Only one way to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GOT7 at Six Flags; BamBam Meets You!

   You step off the bus and take in the crowds of people streaming their way into Los Angeles’ _Six Flags; Magic Mountain_ with your best friend by your side. Both of you had been planning on this for at least three months. Finally, your first vacation on your own as a young adult! And your parents had to be okay with it (even though they’re probably biting their nails at home right now hoping you’re behaving).

  
   The two of you excitedly scurry into the line and, after waiting for about twenty minutes, pass through those beautiful arches that say “Welcome to Six Flags Magic Mountain!” There could be nothing more to get your adrenaline pumping, right?

  
   Wrong.

  
   You hear at least ten people screaming above you, and there you find the first ride you want to go on: the Superman.

  
   “Oh God, yes…” You whisper to your friend, who’s already standing in line for some fresh funnel cakes (the sweet aroma could already make you drool). You already read about the Superman before you came—because of course, you love superheroes and Superman is the most super of them all! The Superman; Escape from Krypton is 415 feet tall and goes at a max of 100mph. This was the best choice for a first ride!

  
   Your friend hands you the plastic plate of funnel cake, already shoving massive amounts of fried goodness into her mouth.

  
   “Wamp ffum?” She muffles. You go for the fork and then hesitate as another ride of coasters for the Superman screams above you.

  
   “Maybe later,” you decide as you playfully grab her free arm and weave your way down the crowded streets of Six Flags and into the entrance for The Superman. “I am so ready to escape from Krypton!”

  
   But as soon as you tag in at the end of the line, your friend’s face contorts in discomfort, rubbing her stomach.

  
   “I…don’t feel so good,” she says. “I think…I shouldn’t have had that funnel—” Leaving you with an awful cliff-hanger, she runs out of the line and vanishes for an hour.

  
   You know it was an hour because you waited _all this time_ to finally get to the front of the line behind the automatic, metal gates. You’ve been watching people fly out of the tunnel going max speed in seven seconds, at least a hundred times (you decided not to check on your friend for the sake of keeping her place in line in case she came back).

  
    _Just when_ the gates fly open for you to take your coaster’s seat, the heavenly angels stopped singing because a group of tall, Asian boys cut you right off. _Flash passes_ , you seethe to yourself. _Do I seriously have to wait for one more ride?_

  
   But the closer you look at the boys, you begin to recognize them—Koreans. Dressed like secret idols with their hoodies in hot weather and shades that’ll probably fall off during the ride and black dust-masks even though nobody ever wears them in America. They’re Korean pop stars, and you just _know_ it. You are so certain you know who they are, but you can’t quite put a finger on it. You count them as they take their seats in front of you: One, two, three…seven boys. Seven.

  
   Seven.

  
   …GOT7.

  
   You’re fairly certain that somebody just shot you through the heart with an arrow, a couple of ninja stars and maybe twenty bullets. If your heart rate wasn’t pumping beforehand from watching the thrill of the ride, it definitely was pumping now watching GOT7 wrestle each other to see who would take the front two seats of the Superman.

  
   “…like to sit here?”

  
   You immediately recognize Jackson and Mark. Oh God, they’re real people. They’re _real people._

  
   “…you like to sit here, ma’am?” Suddenly you come to from wherever you had just been, and a woman wearing a Six Flags staff shirt is staring at you with some concern and a hint of impatience.

  
   “What…?” You whisper.

  
   “There’s one spot open for you. Would you like to sit here?” She says, pointing to one of two seats right in front of you. One of the GOT7 members is already sitting on the right side, looking at you and then back at his other brothers yelling and slapping each other anxiously.

  
   It all makes sense. With two seats per row and seven members filling the front of the coaster, only one member was left alone and now the angels that were singing before are definitely screaming and running around in circles in complete fangirlish chaos now.

  
   “…Sure,” you finally manage to say, swallowing and wobbling to the seat with knees that didn’t have a problem shaking before now.

  
   As you take your seat next to the almost mysterious Korean, who was dressed with the mask and sunglasses you noted earlier, you couldn’t quite recognize which member he was. That is, until the staff lady took his shades (coaster safety). He turns to greet you, pulling his mask down.

  
   “Hi,” he says. “I’m BamBam!”

  
  _I know_ , you somehow think inside the bundled thoughts that suddenly come crashing at you. You love BamBam; his rapping is on point. Not to mention how cute he is, which apparently is only amplified in person. His big, brown eyes stare at you with intention you weren’t at all prepared for today.

  
   “Hi,” you squeak nervously and tell him your name. His soft, rounded cheeks lift cutely when he smiles his perfectly white-toothed smile at you. You hardly noticed the safety bar being secured to your torso, what with all the angels still screaming in your head.

  
   “Are…you ready for this?” BamBam asks, trying to remember his English since he isn’t extremely fluent in it. Still, he manages to understand fairly well.

  
   You stare at him blankly.

  
   “Ready for what—”

  
   Suddenly a sound of air pressure is released and the next seven seconds you’re reaching 100mph-- _backwards_. You are so caught off guard that you lose your breath and grip the bar over your shoulders like you’d die if you didn’t (you just might, though).

  
   You’re instantly flying at a sharp 90’degree angle straight up into the sun, and all seven members of GOT7 are screaming, laughing hysterically and still slapping each other (Jackson).

  
   Now suddenly 400 feet in the air, you have a brief moment to pull yourself together, watching BamBam in the corner of your eye. He’s one of the few in GOT7 that’s actually laughing, but you can tell he’s not the fondest of extreme heights. He looks at you for just a second, slipping out a Korean word, “ _Daebak!_ ” Then, slowly, the coaster _tick-a-tick-a-tick’s_ slowly to a stop. All the members, including you, dangle at the mercy of gravity. Everyone is staring at the return drop, as horrifying as it was to launch in the same vertical degree.

  
   Then, you fall.

  
   Together you join in the screams of GOT7 terror, hair flying across your face like an angry octopus. It was only four seconds until the ride was over, and the coaster came to an extremely abrupt halt—releasing airbrakes and shoving everyone against their safety bars from the intense inertia.

  
Everyone is quiet. Your head is spinning just enough to not notice your right hand feeling clampy. Then the coaster pulls into the launching pad again and your safety bar is magically lifted from you. Finally taking a breath you didn’t know you were holding in, you glance at BamBam (you almost forgot this was real), and then you notice it:

  
He’s holding your hand.

  
   Silly BamBam, though, because he doesn’t even notice until he returns a glance at you, then to your hands, and then back at you.

  
   “Ah!” He says, quickly pulling his hand away. Embarrassment is written all over his face. “I’m sorry! I—”

  
   “That was AWESOME,” one of the members screams as they all start exiting from their seats (Jackson). BamBam, still embarrassed, helps you out of your seat and casually brings you to the exit door with the rest of GOT7.

  
   There, you come face to face with all of them. They all give you curious looks, especially since BamBam had his hand casually placed on your shoulder. It seems at this moment that you’ve been kind of accepted into their posse. Somehow.

  
   “Who’s this?” Asks who must be Mark; how could you not recognize him right away?

  
   You swallow hard, a bit speechless, and tell him your name.

  
   “She helped me with the ride,” BamBam explains, giving you a quick, almost-secret smile. Your stomach flutters as the rest of his arm wraps around both your shoulders and he pulls you close like you had known each other much longer than seven seconds. _This is a dream._

  
   Then Jackson, who is as unmistakable as Mark, saunters forward, wrapping his arm around Mark just as well.

  
   “She’s cute,” he says to you nonchalantly.

  
   “Stop it,” Mark whispers at Jackson, slapping his arm off.

  
   Jackson’s defined eyebrows furrow in determination as he whispers through his teeth, “Markson is _real_.”

  
  _Yup. This is a dream,_ you decide, even though it clearly wasn’t.

  
   “Let’s keep her,” says JB, holding the exit door open for the group to exit.

  
   “Fine by me!” BamBam says, giving you one more grin before squeezing you closer and guiding you out.

  
   Somewhere along the way, your friend had called a taxi and went back to the hotel to recover from some “toxic funnel cake of death”, as she explained in her text.

  
   So there you were, by some sort of extreme, unanticipated fortune, spending the entire rest of the day in Six Flags with GOT7. Nothing could have prepared you for such an exciting adventure, not even a choir of angels that were still running around in complete fangirlish chaos.

  
   And this was how you met BamBam. The End.


End file.
